


I'm okay (I promise)

by europastarchild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/europastarchild/pseuds/europastarchild
Summary: Sam's doing just fine.He's free from the overbearing control of his father, free from the fear that one mistake could end with the death of himself or his brother.He's got a free ride to Harvard, for God's sake.He might not have any friends, but he's still doing just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are named after/parts of songs and will have the corresponding song at the beginning.

Pretending he found the lectures boring was a waste of time and a complete lie, even if it meant he'd make more friends.  
80% of the people in Sam's classes were only studying law because it paid well, not because they had a genuine interest in the legal workings of society.  
Sam didn't mind though - he was at college to study, not to make friends.

When he walked into the strangely dressed girl he noticed two things before they both crashed to the ground. 1, she appeared to be covered in fine rainbow glitter, and 2, her t-shirt rode up on her hip, revealing a strangely familiar symbol tattooed in her hipbone.  
Instead of screaming at him for not paying attention to where he was going, the girl grinned.  
"'You Sam Winchester?" She asked. Her accent was foreign but Sam couldn't quite place it.  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going-" He attempted to apologise but the girl waved her hands in a manner that indicated that she couldn't care less, consequently showering him with glitter.

"Great, I've been looking for you." She shoved her hands in the pocket of the oversized pale blue paint-splattered button-down she was wearing over an David Bowie t-shirt.  
She pulled a folded up piece of paper and brandished it triumphantly in Sam's face.  
"Are you Sam Winchester, law student, scholarship kid and new to this learning institution?"  
Sam nodded.  
"Well, my name is Kitty, and I will be your tour guide slash study buddy slash FAQ answerer slash helpful person and quote 'familiar and friendly face around the University' unquote." Kitty stuck her hand out, which was also covered in a mix of glitter and paint. Sam shook it awkwardly.  
"Holy mother of Bob Dylan you are tall." Kitty's head barely reached Sam's shoulder, but it was already obvious that she made up for her comparatively diminutive stature with ADD levels of energy.

"Can I call you Sasquatch?" She asked, chewing in her pinky fingernail.  
Sam shook his head.  
"How about Sammy?" Kitty cocked her head and stared at Sam. "Nah," She removed her finger from her mouth and smiled. "Samsquatch! Perfect!"  
She laughed, and so did Sam. This girl was loud, weird and Sam liked it.  
Kitty pulled a green pen out of the multicoloured mess that was her hair and wrote down a series of numbers on Sam's hand.  
"I gotta dash Samsquatch, but there's my mobile should you require my heavenly presence."  
Sam laughed again.  
Maybe he wasn't going to spend college a loner after all


End file.
